


День Девы

by Bukan



Series: Призрачная королева [19]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: После празднования Дня Матери Янке захотелось придумать праздник, который подходил бы для её любимой сестрёнки. И на этот праздник пришёл ещё один забытый персонаж...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



_В подарок Пантере (Эстет) на НГ-2017._

_Ответ на её фик «День матери»_

Эльза, может, и не грустила. Так, лёгкая тень. Но Янка видела её ясно. И догадывалась о причинах.

Для матерей праздник был, шикарный, волшебный, с подарками и прославлениями. Бездетных среди замужних подруг просто не было – ещё одно благословение королевы Яны. Крёстные матери, в том числе блюдущие обет безбрачия, тоже получали в этот день свою порцию поздравлений. В их числе была и сама Янка. К тому же подданные считали её ни больше ни меньше как матерью народов. Без которой не было бы Смолленда. Ни единого его жителя, ни травинки, ни букашки. А вот Эльзу поздравлять было не с чем.

Может, конечно, это были не настроения самой принцессы, а отголоски того, что сама Янка обижалась на несправедливость по отношению к любимой сестрёнке. И эти негативные эмоции чутко улавливала Эльза. Они, любящие сёстры, давно уже отражались друг в друге как в бесконечных зеркалах.

Ну да ладно. Чьё бы это ни было разочарование – следовало его ликвидировать.

И Янка затеяла новый праздник. На первый раз – камерный. Потом можно будет и распространить его по всему Смолленду. День Девы. Для тех, кто избрал магическую школу чистой энергии и вместе с ней целомудрие. День подарков Рине и, конечно же, обожаемой Эльзочке. Волшебных подарков, порождённых самой любовью. Цветов из пальцев, птиц под потолком, музыки отовсюду.

Радовались не только виновницы торжества, а и Маргит, и все, кто попал на этот приём. Немногие близкие. И Янку тоже все поздравляли, но она только скромничала – пусть и не так, как в День матери, который, как она считала, к ней имел слабое отношение. И всё равно её величество старалась держаться на заднем плане, чтобы прежде всего этот день приносил радость и всеобщее поклонение Эльзе.

Хотя для той, может быть, даже куда важнее были минуты вечером, перед сном, когда все уже разошлись и сестрёнки могли вдосталь нашептаться в своей комнате. Как всегда, обсудить всё случившееся за день, все мелочи, реакции каждого из друзей, близких, а если надо – придворных и слуг. Эльза снова убеждала Янку, что та ничего-ничего не испортила и что всё прошло лучше некуда. Обе обменялись нежными словами и уснули.

* * *

А утро принесло сюрприз. Её величеству доложили, что её хочет видеть какая-то странная женщина. Вроде человек, а вроде и не совсем, какое-то чудо морское.

– Просите, – проговорила Янка, а у самой слегка защемило сердце от не самого приятного предчувствия. И от смутных воспоминаний.

«Что, Яночка?» – мигом встревожилась Эльза, сидевшая на соседнем троне. Мыслей она никогда специально не читала, мысли – это для общения, а вот эмоции ловила на раз.

«Кажется, родная, это ещё один мой забытый персонаж».

…У вошедшей была бледная, почти голубоватая кожа, волосы чуть темнее, сразу напоминавшие о водорослях, жаберные щели на шее и перепонки между пальцами рук и босых ног. Выглядела женщина очень моложаво, возраст выдавали только глаза. Пусть и водянистого цвета – зато выражение в них было как у старой мудрой черепахи.

Гостья поклонилась по всем правилам, без улыбки.

– Здравствуйте… Евгения, – назвать её Женькой королева сейчас не могла. Удивительно, что уникальная полукровка не выглядит старушкой – хотя да, всё дело как раз в её происхождении…

– Приветствую, ваше величество. И благодарю за подаренную возможность жить в двух мирах. И в море, и на земле.

– И вы… ты… вам не обидно, что я оставила вашу историю незавершённой?

– Нет, а что там было особо завершать? Родителям я благодарна, с местом в жизни определилась, с Тони мне всё равно ничего не светило… Даже не будь он магом и не рискуй своей Силой ради отношений – он никогда не смотрел на меня иначе как на друга. На очень необычного друга, будто из иной вселенной. И все так. Когда я ушла исследовать океан, то уже и подумала, что вряд ли когда-то кого-то себе найду. Люди косятся, морские жители тоже будут коситься, потому что я слишком долго прожила на суше и мыслю как её обитатели. Но в море легче дышится и такой простор, чтобы спрятаться от всех! Словом, я боялась отношений с парнями, а может, в душе просто их не хотела. Исследовать было интереснее. И вот я в очередной раз навещала маму и её мужа, который меня вырастил как родную – и подумала, что наконец пора представиться своей создательнице и передать короне знания о найденных мною сокровищах моря.

– Что ж, я благодарю и рада, что ты всем довольна, Женя. Только жаль, что ты опоздала на праздник.

– Да, Евгения, – решила сказать и Эльза. – Моя дорогая сестра учредила вчера День Девы, а ведь не только ради магии человек может выбрать безбрачие. Вы ведь приплывёте на праздник на будущий год?

– Конечно, ваши величества, почту за честь. А до того навязываться не стану, только если за это время найдётся что-то очень полезное и впечатляющее…

«Нет-нет, Яночка, не переживай. Она ничуть не обиделась, она считает, что только так и правильно. Просто у неё кожа пересыхать начинает и ей пора».

– Спасибо, Женя, – кивнула королева. – К вашим услугам фонтан в парке, если будет угодно.

– Спасибо и вам, ваше величество. Освежусь и, с вашего позволения, отбуду.

Женька распрощалась, а Эльза быстро послала Янке волну ощущений, чтоб любимая сестрёнка ни в коем случае не начала казниться.

_Декабрь 2016_


End file.
